Open hole horizontal completions have been used in horizontal wellbores in the oil and gas industry for hydrocarbon extraction in both sandstone and carbonate formations. To combat early well failure due to sand screen plugging or uncontrolled sand production, completions have been combined with gravel packs to filter out the sand. In at least some of these applications, an electric submersible pumping system is installed in an upper completion which is connected with the lower open hole horizontal completion via a connect-disconnect system. This allows the electric submersible pumping system to be worked over without having to retrieve the lower completion or the monitoring and control equipment installed in the lower completion. In a variety of these applications, obtaining a desired level of control over the inflow of fluids with respect to a plurality of zones along the horizontal wellbore has been difficult.